<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Light -  Yvain (m) x Kio (nb) by CakeAndCrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587656">Autumn Light -  Yvain (m) x Kio (nb)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows'>CakeAndCrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghoul, Ifrit - Freeform, NSFW, Oral, Other, Undead, Vibrator, Zombie, commission piece, date, fire elemental, sex toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short commission scene for MisplacedMonster featuring their ghoul oc Yvain, and an original character of mine named Kio, made just for this scene. Yvain's pronouns are he/him, and Kio's are they/them. </p>
<p>https://misplacedmonster.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Light -  Yvain (m) x Kio (nb)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight had become more sparse as autumn had crept further along toward winter, but it did little to keep people indoors. The season was beautiful, and the turning of leaves had been especially bright this year. Yvain and Kio had been enjoying time together. Yvain, a ghoul, was hardly bothered by the cold. And his partner Kio, an ifrit, had never known a chill in their life. Though as the two had made their way along their journey, the date taking pleasant turns from nature walks to sitting in the far back of the movie theater so Kio’s bright features wouldn’t bother the other patrons, the two were finally making their way back to Yvain’s home. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoken</span>
  </em>
  <span> goal was for Kio to drop Yvain off and go home, but it didn’t seem like that was what the two truly wanted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>At the door, Yvain dropped his keys in a nervous fumble, and Kio smiled, bending to scoop them up for him. “You sure you’ll be alright? I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow…” To tell the truth, Kio was hoping Yvain might invite them in. They had something with them that they’d been hoping to share with Yvain in private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to the other, drawing his lips in slightly over his teeth, a soft line of consideration before he spoke. “Do you… want to stay for a little while?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>Their bright eyes sparked and they smiled. “I’d love to. I mean, you know… I’d sort of like to continue where we left off at the theater,” they grinned at how Yvain became a bit more flustered at that mention, and leaned up to peck him on the cheek with a warm kiss. “C’mon… I have a present for you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>❥❥❥❥❥❥</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Yvain’s room, the two had half-shed their clothes. Kio, wearing their trousers and thin undershirt, while Yvain’s blouse lay open, and his pants pulled just down over his upper thighs. Kio knelt at his side, stroking him smoothly with their hand, their warm lips gracing his with soft, intent kisses. In the dark, Kio’s glow was more like candlelight, and while their touch could burn someone if intended, it was usually just a bit warmer than a human’s. In comparison to Yvain, whose cold flesh could produce no warmth of its own, it was a stark contrast that Kio found a bit relieving. “Yvain,” they whispered, “Do you want to see your present?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>His eyebrows raised. “You mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t the present?” He said, referring to their current position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kio softly laughed. “It’s part of it.” They turned, grabbing their bag and reaching into it, taking out a silk pouch and placing it in Yvain’s hands. “Go ahead, open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He looked at it curiously, admiring the soft texture of the silk before he tugged the drawstring loose and upended the contents into his other hand. His eyes widened as he saw what landed there; a blue egg vibrator, smooth on all sides, its activating switch hidden under a waterproof rubber flap on its bottom. “Oh.” He said, a bit of color coming to his face, which was a feat in itself given his slow heartbeat. “Is this… what do I do with…?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>They offered their hand to him, palm up. “I’d like to use it on you, if you’ll let me… I think you’d really enjoy it.” Kio smiled sweetly at him, as always, careful to let him make his own call on the matter when they explored new things together. Kio definitely had more experience, but had no interest in rushing Yvain. He deserved to be gentled, they thought… and deserved to feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How?” He asked, “In me, or…? No, there’d be no way to get it out…” His brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kio took the egg from him, turning it on and showing him by using his hand as an example, dragging it over his palm. “Like this,” their other hand squeezed his cock around the girth, “But down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yvain gasped and nodded, “I… I like the sound of that,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They smiled eagerly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Awesome… then you just relax, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kio climbed down to lie on their stomach between his legs, kissing against his cock and dragging the egg vibrator up the opposite side. He jumped just slightly when it first made contact, but pretty quickly settled back in as he felt how nice the sensation was. “Oh that’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” They peered up at him, their golden eyes casting soft light upon their erection. They leaned back, pressing his cock down against his stomach and slowly teasing up the underside. He whined softly, his hands making loose fists in the sheets. “Kio-,”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  
  <span>“Mm?” They hummed, resting their cheek against their fist, watching him as they lifted the egg away. “Too much?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, don’t stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he looked up, and they applied it down to his base, just between that soft space of flesh that connected his shaft to his balls, rolling it there gently. He gasped again and his fingers curled into the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kio looked up at him with a sort of smug adoration, loving watching him squirm like this, pressing the head of the egg down against his shaft and watching his cock twitch and flex. “Ooh, careful… don’t want to come too soon,” they murmured, leaning down to tug his pants further down and off, moving back in to push his legs open and kiss against his inner thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Kio you’re-... you’re such a tease,” he panted, and his head tipped back with another moan as they pressed the vibrator against his taint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I thought you liked that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I do- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha-aa-h!! Fff-!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He seethed, feeling their lips close around the tip of his cock while they rolled the egg against his shaft again. Their warm tongue circled his tip, almost encouraging him now to give in. They stroked over him with the vibrator, sucking against him until finally his twitching and struggling gave way. Kio opened their mouth, letting spurt after spurt paint their tongue and lips. They smiled to themself as Yvain shuddered while they cleaned him up, licking over his stomach and kissing him gently. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>S… sorry…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he croaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They giggled, grabbing a tissue from Yvain’s nightstand to clean up the rest of their face and the last of the mess, sitting up to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t be. You’re so cute when you tip over like that,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He scoffed, turning over to pull them into a hug, pulling their petite frame down against him. “But you’ll do that again sometime, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Of course.” they kissed his chin. “Maybe I’ll even let you use it on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The two kissed, and even rolled into another soft round of pleasing one another, but all in all, the autumn chill felt far away in Yvain’s room that night with Kio close.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[end]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>